Jessie's Girl Redone
by DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen
Summary: What if Jesse was there when Finn sang his heart out to Rachel in Jessie's Girl? What of Rachel reacted differently? What if Jesse isn't the little angel we, meaning none, thought him to be? So many possibilities... RachelxFinn Rated K but may change.
1. He wants 'Jessie's Girl'

**It's been done, I know, so don't judge me. I'm trying to make it different, but… you better tell me if this completely reminds you of another Jessie's Girl story. Sorry about the unoriginality, but Jessie's Girl is one of my favorite songs in the series. It's certainly the highlight for Cory, for season one. Well, either this or Faithfully. I found this song more touching than even when Finn was singing to 'his' unborn child. The whole 'Finn/Quinn/Puck' drama is overrated; all it did was show that Finn couldn't be with anyone but Rachel. No biggie, We Knew That. I am happy for Quinn and Puck though. I wish they kept baby Beth. **

Jessie's Girl – Redone

Rachel POV

The minute I heard the music start to play, I knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. Being the future star I am, I can tell you most of the classics by listening to maybe the first 20 seconds of a song. I would do almost anything not to have that skill at the moment.

Sure, I knew that there was a song called Jessie's Girl out there. Sure, I knew that Finn might know that too. But, I never expected him to actually sing it to me for his assignment in glee club. What made it worse is that his day to present was the day that Jesse decided to come back from 'spring break' with Vocal Adrenaline. Sure, I knew that the spring break as just to get away from me, but after he came back telling me he forgave me, I figured that it was all okay.

I thought of running out of the room but something caught my attention before I could bolt. Jesse's hand in mine clenched and I realized that he would have recognized the song too. Oh, my.

Oh god, it's too late. _I am Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. I have huge talent, the world is my stage. This is just another scene,_ I kept chanted in my head, trying to stay calm.

It was just started to work. It would have worked if Finn didn't start to sing with his amazing, melt me into a puddle, voice, the lyrics I knew would come.

_**Jessie is a friend,**_

_**Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine,**_

Ha, yeah right. I would like to believe it but Finn and Jesse were never friends, they hated each other's guts. No matter what I did, there was always this bitter rivalry in between them. I pretended not to notice, in hope that it would go away, but no such luck.

_**But lately, something's changed**_

_**That ain't hard to define,**_

_**Jessie's got himself a girl **_

_**And I want to make her mine,**_

The funny part is that we broke up because he wanted to find his 'inner rock star' and he wouldn't live up to or acknowledge our relationship. Now, here he was, singing to me in front of the entire glee club and Jesse himself. Ain't karma a bitch?

_**And she's watching with those eyes,**_

_**And she's loving him with that body,**_

_**I just know it,**_

_**And he's holding her in his arms **_

_**Late, late at night,**_

I felt like barfing. I had Jesse, a sweet, handsome, boyfriend who understood me, but, at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to run into Finn's arms and kiss him until he was convinced that he had 'Jessie's Girl.'

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**Where can women I find a woman like that?**_

I felt Jesse stiffen beside me. Yikes. Without realizing it, I slide my hand from Jesse's and crossed both of my hand on my lap. Jesse was going to raise hell for this. Was I bad person because I wanted to scream out "You can find her right here!" boyfriend, or not.

_**I played along with the charade,**_

_**There doesn't seem to be a reason to change,**_

_**You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,**_

_**I wanna tell that I love her, **_

_**But the point is probably moot, **_

Just by looking at his face, you could tell he was singing from his heart. The thought made me sad, I never meant to - wait a second, did he say love? I realized somewhere in the back if my brain that Jesse was trying get my attention. I refused to move my eyes from the show in front of me, afraid that if I looked away, it would turn out to be a dream.

_**Cause she's watching him with those eyes,**_

_**And she's loving him with that body,**_

_**I just know it,**_

_**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night,**_

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

_**Like Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl, **_

_**Where can I find a woman,**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that? **_

That whole screaming "Right here!" urge is starting to feel kind of repetitive. I was only barely aware of my own motion as I slowly walked to the front of the room and sat it the chair directly in front of Finn. He looked pleased at the action. I noticed even less that Jesse followed me and sat in back of me, almost possessively putting a hand on the back of my chair.

_**And I'm looking the mirror all the time,**_

_**Wondering what she don't see in me,**_

_**I've been funny,**_

_**I've been cool with the lines,**_

_**Ain't that the way love suppose to be?**_

For some reason, this verse made me want to cry. I never meant to make it seem like there was anything wrong with him. That's not the case; I think he's pretty damn close to perfect. I looked straight in the eyes and tried to tell him how sorry I was without moving my lips. He ran over to the drums, eyes never leaving mine.

_**Tell me!**_

_**Where can I find women like that?**_

_**Like Jessie's girl!**_

And with that line, he abandoned the drum and ran over to me. He circle around me chair and effortlessly pushed Jesse out of the way as he circle behind me. My eyes followed him everywhere, as he walked around, I turned my head to get a better look. He ran around me until he was directly in front of me, singing directly to me.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl,**_

He got down in eye level with me and started singing, "I want-" but I cut him off. Before he could utter a word, I leaned up and kissed him smack on the mouth. I realized what I did and tried to pull away but Finn stopped me by wrapping his arms around me, holding me there. Not that I was complaining.

The room stopped the wild cheering that had started when Finn did. I stood up and angled myself to get closer, clinging to him like vines to the sun. We would've stayed like that forever but Mr. Shue cleared him throat. We broke apart, gasping for air.

We finally realized where we were. Uh oh. I looked around the room, faces ranging from angry (Quinn) to blank (Brittany), from blank to shocked (everyone else). I finally got a look at Jesse. Double uh oh. His face was red, eyes glaring at the arms Finn still had wrapped around me. I quick unwrapped myself and looked down. Finn looked hurt at the lack of contact but quick dropped his arms.

"Um...that was good, really good. Perfect example. The ending was a surprise though," Mr. Shue said, obviously trying to break the silence.

"You think?" Puck said, with a snort. Quinn quickly silenced him with a look.

I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed my sweater and bolted through the door. I only made it half way through the hallway before Jesse caught up with me. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and turned me to face him. I felt a sting in my shoulder but I gave it no attention.

"What the hell was that!" Jesse yelled.

I flinched and answered in a small voice, "I'm sorry, it was instinct."

"It's your instinct to make out with another guy right in front of your boyfriend? You're a slut then," he said, making me flinch with ever word. I pursed my lips as pain exploded in my shoulders as Jesse tightened his hands.

"Let...her...go," Finn said, out of nowhere. He said it so slowly and tightly, as if he was holding back so much that it hurt.

Jesse let go of me and I stumbled back as Jesse didn't skip a beat with his insults, "She may be your slut but she's still my girlfriend. Go fuck someone else's girl."

"That doesn't matter, now does if? I still love her more than you ever could," Finn said, moving to get in between me and Jesse.

"Sure you do, that's why you broke up with her," Jesse said, voice full of sarcasm.

Finn couldn't be affected more if he punched him, "That was a mistake. I was forgiven, and I don't think you you'll be," Finn said, gesturing to my bare shoulders that were red with bruises starting to form. As soon as I saw it, I became aware of this stinging pain.

Jesse's eyes widened as he saw what he did, "Oh god Rachel. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize at all."

"Save it," I said, steeling myself for the yelling, "I'm not going to give you another chance."

"You give this imbecile a second chance after he broke your heart. C'mon Rachel, were good together. I can prove it," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I don't know why, but it wasn't the same. Usually, his kisses calm me and make me feel good, not like Finn's, but still good. This was just awkward, it felt like...nothing. I remembered back to Finn's kiss and I immediately felt horrible. I shouldn't be thinking about another boy while kissing someone else, it's wrong.

I broke away and took a step back as Jesse's started to follow me, "I'm sorry, Jesse, it's not the same. I respect you, so I'm not going to lie: I still have feelings for Finn. I'm sorry but it's true. I never meant to hurt you."

"Really? You could have fooled me. You know what Rachel, that's fine. I just hope that you're happy with yourself," Jesse said, eyes darkening. He continued as if I wasn't already in tears, "Don't call me when this lowlife disappoints you."

Jesse walked away without giving me a chance to speak. The tears were freely streaming down my face at this point.

Finn took the chance to try and comfort me, "It's alright, he was totally wrong. You didn't do anything bad. If anything, he shouldn't have touched you." It was such a sweet and perfect moment. _He_ was so sweet and perfect. I didn't deserve it.

I bolted out of there as if I just saw Barbra Streisand round the corner. _*Mental Sigh* I wish…_

I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and… well, you get the picture. I pretty much made it all the way to the auditorium before I collapsed on the floor, sobs racking my body. I slide down the down of the auditorium, hugging my knees to my chest. I heard a noise as the secondary door to the room opened but I didn't pay it much attention.

"Rachel…" I turned to the sound of my name being called and I saw…

**Who is it? I already know but I want your guesses. It will surprise 8 out of 10 of my fellow Gleeks. Guess who? First person to guess will be PMed a special sneak peak at the next chapter. What did you think of the final? The best, and most detailed, answer will also get a sneak peak. Finn and Rachel forever! Is anyone with me?**

**Read & Review people, Read & Review. **


	2. Unlikely Friend

Unlikely Friend

Rachel POV

"What do you want, Fabray?" I asked the blond, who called my name, "I'm really not in the mood for your snarky attitude or snobbish remarks."

"Okay, maybe I deserved that—" Quinn started, playing with a lock of her perfect blond hair.

"Maybe? You've got to be kidding me. You've treated me like dirt, got your 'friends' to slushy me, drew pornographic photos of me on the bathroom wall, and not even to mention that spiteful look you gave me during Jessie's Girl, and you _think_ that _maybe _you deserved a little of your own attitude back," I asked, making sure to put plenty of sarcasm in my tone.

I'm sorry but I really can't deal with this at the moment. I've been through too much stuff today and I'm just tired. I'm tired of boy drama; I'm tired of the pressure I'm under; I'm just...tired. The last thing I need is Queen Bee Quinn Fabray deciding to get on my nerves. What happened to the days when I had to try to get a boy to notice me?

"Okay, fine, I definitely deserved that. I just wanted to catch up with you and give you your jacket. You kind of dropped it when you ran away..." she said, shifting her feet nervously and gesturing to my sweater that was currently in her hands.

"The glee club could see us?" I asked. What did I do? Did I do something to personally offend someone big? Great, now everyone in Glee knows what is going on. That's just great.

"No, I followed you," she said, as if it was expected of her. Looking back, I really should expect her to do anything in her power to make my life worse but I was a little busy at the moment to think about how Quinn was going to torture me today.

"Did you want to see me at my lowest? Congratulations, job well done," I said to her with my voice absolutely _dripping_ with venom.

"No. I just thought you could use someone to talk to, maybe a friend," Quinn said, giving me a small smile, handing me my sweater.

"And when exactly did you cross the line into being my friend, because I didn't get the memo?" I said, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater.

"I crossed that line when I learned what it was like to be you," the blond said.

"You have no idea what I go through every single day in this place," I said, standing up and making a big deal out of straightening my skirt, anything to keep my hand busy.

"Do you think people don't whisper every time I walk by? Or call me names behind my back? How about having those idiot jocks slushy me every time they get the chance?" she said, bitterness entering her tone as she put her hand on my shoulder, trying to guide me to take a seat in the chairs.

"You have to put up with the ridicule for 9 months. After the baby is born and you give it up, you're going to go right back to being your same old popular self. Don't try and make it seem as if just because you go through a _fraction _of what I do, it somehow cancels out all the suffering you put me through. Call me when you have the better part of 16 years under your belt," I said, shrugging off her hand but still sitting down.

"I said I could relate in a way, I never tried to say that it makes all the bad things I did go away, nothing can do that. I was a bitch, I'm not trying to deny it," Quinn said, carefully sitting down next to me, obviously being careful with her stomach.

"Good, because I'm really not in the mood to put up with your superiority issues," I said, hesitantly giving her just a hint of a smile.

"I could tell," Quinn said with a smile, before her face settled into a look of seriousness, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, Quinn, I'm not sure. You wouldn't understand," I said, tears starting to reform in my eyes.

"Well, let me try and understand. I got the gist. Jesse likes you. Finn likes you. You like Finn. Jesse doesn't like that. What are you going to do?" she said, hesitating before putting her arm around me. I leaned into her thankfully and took a deep breath.

"Well, Jesse freaked when I broke up with him and told him I had feelings for Finn. He didn't that too well–"

"I would think not," Quinn interrupted with a slight laugh.

"_But_," I continued, "Then I felt so guilty, like I was a monster, and then Finn comes over and starts being all cute and innocent and sweet to me and... I don't know, I just didn't – don't – think I deserve it. I ran away."

"Rachel, that's your problem. You think it's your fault, but it isn't. You can't help but have feeling for Finn, it's inevitable. What you should do is talk to Finn. I bet you anything that he doesn't think you're a monster," she said, smiling at me.

"What about Jesse? I feel so bad. I mean, he gave up his school and friends and his 4th national championship all for me and I just go and do that to him," I said, dropping my face into my hands. I didn't realize how guilty I really felt until I voiced it. How could I do that to him? I do have feelings for him, there just not as strong as my feelings for Finn.

"If he really did care about you, he would give up and let you go. I know. I really did care about Finn but I saw the way he looked at you during Jessie's Girl. Back when I wasn't pregnant, I didn't hate you. I was jealous. I heard you sing with Finn and I knew that that was something you had with him that I never would. I was watching the first time you preformed Don't Stop Believin', you know? I saw the way he looked at you, and I was mad at you because he never looked at me that way," she admitted, smiling sadly.

"_You_ were jealous of _me?_" I asked incredulously. "Then why were you so angry during the song? The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind when I saw your face. That wasn't envy, it was anger."

"I was mad because Finn would have never done for me what he would do for you. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret not getting an abortion but... I can't help but be mad that you get the sweet guy and a body without stretch marks but I get the ignorant bad-boy and a life as a teenage mom. I love this baby more than I ever thought possible but there are times when I really think about the life that I lost," Quinn said, rubbing her stomach with her free hand.

"He loved you," I disagreed.

"No, he loved _the idea_ of loving me. We were meant to date, it just seemed right. We were the captain of the football team and the head cheerleader. We were living up to expectations. I know that Finn would have loved this baby and cared for her like a true father but I was never the girl for him. I think I realized that long before I ever let Mohawk boy get me pregnant. It was always you for him," Quinn said, looking me in the eyes so I could see she meant it.

"I-I... don't know what to say Quinn. Why are you telling me this?" I asked, speechless, mind still trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm telling you because you need to understand. I can't stand to see Finn have to go though any more pain. He didn't deserve what I didn't to him and he sure as hell doesn't deserve to lose out on the girl she really wants because of some jerk with too much hair gel. He was sweet to me and I would hate myself if he didn't find happiness after me, so go get him," Quinn said, playfully pushing in a random direction.

"He might want me now but what happens when a scantily clad Cheerio gives him the time of day," I said, this conversation bringing up old insecurities.

"He wouldn't have gone though the trouble to get you, just to let you go," Quinn said, smiling at me.

"I just want to go home," I said, "Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, you can talk to him tomorrow. Let's go," the ex-Queen Bitch said, guiding me to the door with a hand on my back. Maybe things will work out. I can live without a boyfriend, if I have friends like this.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. With graduation and everything coming up, I'm really busy. I'll update more often, I promise. **


End file.
